


Tidbit

by ParadoxRose



Series: Jazzpunk/PolyEd Drabbles [1]
Category: Jazzpunk (Video Game)
Genre: I just love this game okay, M/M, Subtle flirting, Yes Poly dresses as a girl, and this ship, he does it in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: Polyblank is approached while on a mission by his familiar nemesis, The Editor.





	Tidbit

**Author's Note:**

> I now love Jazzpunk and I want you all to go play it/watch a play-through. This is a PolyEd fic because you cannot convince me to stop shipping them.

Polyblank knew who it was even before they had sauntered their way to the seat next to him at the bar. The horn-rimmed glasses, the meticulously styled hair.

“I’ll have what the ‘lady’s’ having.” Editor smiled, barely supressing a chuckle when he addressed Polyblank. The bartender nodded and turned away, and Editor looked at the spy slyly.

“Well, at least you’re improving Polyblank. It took me a whole five seconds to see through your disguise.” Editor chuckled to himself, and Polyblank sent a glare his way.

“Oh now don’t look at me like that.” Editor held a hand to his chest, pouting slightly as he pretended to be hurt. Polyblank looked back to the drink in front of him, but the gears in his mind were busy turning. Why was Editor here now, and what did he want? To blow his cover for the mission?

“I never pegged you for a brunette.” Editor teased, his hand sliding up Polyblank’s shoulder to play with the curly brown wig on the spy’s head. Polyblank’s head whipped around to scowl warningly, and Editor slowly retracted his hand, looking unperturbed all the while.

“I suppose you’re wondering what I’m doing here, Polyblank.” Editor paused to wrinkle his nose in distaste at the drink that was set in front of him, but he pushed it away and folded his hands neatly on the counter, “You see I received word that you were in the neighbourhood and thought I’d pop by for a little chat.” Polyblank frowned again, looking at Editor sceptically. Editor raised an eyebrow.

“You don’t believe me? Such a shame.” He slowly stood up to leave, “And after all the trouble I went to to warn a lovely woman about the rather dangerous man in a white pinstripe suit.” Polyblank’s frown dropped and his eyes widened slightly. He was talking about his target, a local aspiring crime lord.

Polyblank spun around and lightly grabbed Editor’s arm, and the latter looked at the hand with a questioning but not at all unpleased look. Editor grinned at Polyblank, and the spy quickly took back his arm.

“I see I have your attention now.” Editor took a room key from his jacket pocket and then talked at a louder volume as if to make sure people heard, “I’ll be seeing you in my room, you delightful creature. It’s so good to finally see a woman as lovely as yourself.” Polyblank hid his frown and smiled to keep up the act. A few other women close by were glaring at him jealously. Editor smiled warmly and leant in closer, and Polyblank stared in surprise as the taller man grabbed his hand and kissed it lightly.

“I love what you’ve done with your nails, by the way.” Editor remarked quietly. He then stepped back and walked away, sauntering confidently like he always did.

Polyblank blinked and looked from his hand to the room key resting in front of him. He was reeling a little from Editor’s compliment. Was it genuine or just another part of the act? It was too quiet to be heard by anyone other than the two of them. Was it possible that Polyblank’s long-time antagonist was doing more than simple teasing and quips?

Polyblank finished his drink, paid the barkeep and stood, and tucked the room key safely into his handbag.

There was only one way to find out.

But first he needed to change. These heels were uncomfortable.


End file.
